Portando dispiacere
by MadamTater
Summary: Questo terzo episodio della serie Cuore Transfigurati: 'Quale è il posto dove preferisco farmi baciare' Remus Lupin restò a bocca aperta d’avanti alla porta dell’appartamento di Tonks...
1. Chapter 1

_Questo terzo episodio della serie Cuore Transfigurati, seguito di Pensare troppo, si svolge durante il nono capitolo di Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice. hr _

**Prima parte**

* * *

**Tradotta da Rue Meridien**

"Quale è il posto dove preferisco farmi baciare?"

Remus Lupin restò a bocca aperta d'avanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Tonks da dietro la quale lei aveva appena gridato una domanda per verificare la sua identità.Qual era il posto in cui preferiva farsi baciare?!

Considerando che si vedevano a colazione perché i loro orari liberi li avevano tenuti lontani per tutta la settimana seguente il loro primo appuntamento, Remus non si sentiva assolutamente qualificato per risponderle.

Si schiarì la gola. "Sulla soglia della tua porta,dopo un'uscita,sotto un cielo stellato?" tirò a indovinare.

Quando la porta si aprì lui fu accolto da una sogghignante Tonks. Remus entrò nel disordinato appartamento e la trovò seduta al piccolo tavolo per una cena d'occasione. I suoi capelli bruni (il suo colore naturale), erano arruffati e indossava una vestaglia da camera rosa e delle pantofole. Teneva una piuma in mano e sembrava scrivere, con fervore.

"Ciao Remus," disse lei senza alzare gli occhi. "Io intendevo in quale parte del corpo…sai?! Ma la tua risposta suonava così da Professor Lupin che era impossibile che fosse un Mangiamorte."

"Non ho baciato che la tua bocca," il tavolo era coperto di fogli e piume perciò Remus posò il cestino con la colazione sulla sedia di fronte Tonks. "Non era una domanda molto corretta."

"Lo era," ribattè Tonks. "Il posto dove preferisco farmi baciare è la bocca," I suoi occhi scuri lo fissarono e brillarono, "per il momento"

Remus abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo. Malgrado non fosse il tipo di persona che si interessava dei fatti degli altri, lui non poté impedirsi di guardare il foglio sul quale Tonks scriveva. In realtà non aveva scritto affatto.

Tonks spinse improvvisamente il foglio verso di lui, "Guarda qua. Un messaggio di Caramel. Dopo tutto oggi dovrò lavorare."

"E' successo qualcosa?" chiese Remus cercando di dissimulare l'entità della sua delusione. Tonks lo aveva avvertito che avrebbe potuto essere chiamata a lavoro anche se aveva chiesto un giorno libero.

"Leggi questo." Tonks inclinò la testa verso il foglio che stringeva così forte che ne aveva spiegazzati gli angoli.

Gli occhi di Remus non furono attirati dal testo ma dall'immagine in uno degli angoli.

Tonks doveva essere riuscita a gettarle un sortilegio perché questa restava immobile, come una foto babbana. La persona che indossava un cardigan rosa sopra la divisa ufficiale del Ministero della Magia era ovviamente Dolores Umbridge. Tuttavia Tonks le aveva allungato il naso e il mento, le aveva aggiunto alcune verruche proporzionate e le aveva colorato la pelle di verde.

Remus chiese chiocciando "E' Dolores Umbridge che ha fatto la parte della strega cattiva in quel vecchio film babbano?" La sua risata si spense quando vide che Tonks stringeva le labbra una contro l'altra in una linea sottile.

"La Umbridge ha fatto passare un nuovo decreto didattico."

Remus lesse il messaggio ad alta voce, "Nel caso in cui il Preside di Hogwarts non sia in grado di trovare un candidato per occupare un posto da professore, il Ministero sceglierà la persona appropriata." Si girò verso Tonks alzando le spalle. "Immagino che questa ha a che vedere con il corso di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure?"

In occasione delle molte riunioni dell'Ordine durante l'estate, lui aveva sentito senza volere degli spezzoni di conversazioni tra Silente e Piton sul posto vuoto a Hogwarts e sulla pressione che il Ministero esercitava sul Preside per occuparlo.

"Su continua," disse Tonks con impazienza.

Remus scorse il testo in silenzio ma ebbe bisogno soltanto di arrivare al terzo paragrafo per capire come mai Tonks fosse così nervosa. "Hanno nominato la Umbridge per quel posto?"

Pur convenendo Tonks strappò il foglio dalle mani di Remus. Inzuppò la sua piuma nell'inchiostro, la scosse leggermente e riprese il suo disegno sulla pergamena. Completò la fotografia modificata scarabocchiando un cappello a punta a falda larga sulla testa della Umbridge.

Remus posò il cestino da pic-nic per terra e si sedette di fronte a Tonks. "Cosa andrà a insegnare agli studenti?! Come approvare leggi discriminatorie?"

"Hai mai sentito qualcosa di così ridicolo? " Tonks spazzò il tavolo col suo braccio facendo cadere i fogli e le piume sul pavimento. "E' un insulto a Hogwarts, un insulto a Silente, un insulto a te."

Remus lanciò un incantesimo. "Gratta e netta," per poi impilare appropriatamente il materiale di Tonks contro la parete e si girò rapidamente verso l'Auror. "A me? "

"Dopo quel fiasco con Barty Crouch, loro avrebbero dovuto pregarti di tornare."

Malgrado la veemente difesa di Tonks nei suoi riguardi ,Remus si irrigidì al menzionamento del suo vecchio impiego di professore. La perdita di quel lavoro che adorava nella scuola che aveva sempre associato alla sua casa lo turbava ancora, anche se si sforzava di non pensarci troppo. Temendo che il suo volto rivelasse le sue emozioni, Remus si abbasso rapidamente per sconfezionare la loro colazione.

"Al contrario," rispose lui rigidamente, posando sul tavolo le fette biscottate e le aringhe, riscaldando il tutto con un colpo di bacchetta magica. "Dopo aver avuto un lupomannaro e un Mangiamorte in quel ruolo, io sono un poco sorpreso che il Ministero non si sia deciso prima a prender parte nella nomina di un professore."

Tonks fece apparire la teiera sul tavolo e riempì la tazza di Remus versandone una gran parte sul tavolo, "Ma la Umbridge…."

"Sono d'accordo non è una buona scelta."

"Sai cosa mi ha detto l'ultima volta che l'ho vista?"

Remus si soffocò masticando la sua fetta biscottata quando il bel viso a forma di cuore di Tonks si allargò e si schiacciò per assomigliare alla faccia da rospo di Dolores Umbridge.

"Hum, hum," tossì. "Signorina Tonks io sono piuttosto a favore del rosa." Con un altro hum lei aveva sgualcito con lei sue dita la veste da camera che aveva appena trasformato in un cardigan simile a quello della Umbridge. "Ma non metterne troppo nei tuoi capelli" L'ultima parola era stata detta con tanto disprezzo che Remus si senti a disaggio per i suoi capelli brizzolati un po' troppo lunghi. "Io credo che il codice sull'abbigliamento degli impiegati del Ministero della Magia decreti che i capelli devono essere hum, hum…del colore naturale."

Riprendendo per fortuna il suo vero volto, Tonks disse, "A quell punto ho domandato: e se il rosa fosse il mio colore naturale, cosa dovrei fare?"

Un'altra volta, Remus reagì fisicamente questa volta mettendo troppo zucchero nel suo the allorchè Tonks riprese le sembianze della Umbridge

"Si, bene," disse Tonks con l'intonazione sciropposa della strega più anziana. "Io so che i capelli rosa non sono una caratteristica della famiglia Black. O una caratteristica della famiglia Tonks, anche se certi babbani sono molto eccentrici nel..hum, hum…tingersi i capelli."

Si ritrasformò velocemente in se stessa con i capelli rosa, si inclinò verso la sua sedia e disse, con un espressione intensa sul suo volto, "Quando argomentai che il rosa poteva essere un colore naturale per una Metamorfomagus, l'Umbridge disse." Tonks prese l'aspetto schernitore della Umbridge per la terza volta, "Hum, hum io sono certa che il rosa non è un colore naturale di capelli anche per queste creature magiche che appaiono in forma pressochè umana."

Remus inghiottì il suo the così bruscamente che si strozzò. Quando smise di tossire ed ebbe ripreso fiato sufficientemente per poter parlare esclamò, "In forma pressoché umana?!"

"Ti prego riprendi il tuo vero volto, Tonks."

Quando lei si ritrasformò in sé stessa Remus provò di nuovo, con voce più controllata "I Metamorfomagus appaiono sotto una forma pressoché umana?! La Umbridge ha detto veramente questo?"

"L'ha detto veramente." Tonks spalmò brutalmente la marmellata sulla sua fetta biscottata. "Non mi avrebbe potuto ferire di più se mi avesse gettato un sortilegio."

"E' stato veramente un bene che tu non abbia risposto nulla," Remus bevve lentamente e con calma un sorso di the, "La Umbridge ha sempre l'ultima parola."

"Hai capito ora perchè l'ho colorata in verde?"

Remus sorrise un po'. "Lei è molto credibile nel personaggio babbano della strega cattiva." Notando l'espressione addolorata di Tonks dietro il suo sorriso, lui si sporse sul tavolo e prese la sua mano, "Mi spiace Tonks"

"Io non tengo in conto quello che pensa di me ma mi fa rabbia vedere che la gente può essere così chiusa di mente." Ritrasse la sua mano ficcandosi in bocca la fetta biscottata per poi iniziare con le aringhe. "Spero di non incrociarla oggi. Potrei farmi sospendere"

Remus poteva completamente immaginare Tonks fare tutto quanto in suo potere per stuzzicare la Umbridge. "Non ne vale la pena."

"A volte penso sia il mio lavoro a non valerne la pena," mormorò Tonks salendo i suoi piedi sulla sedia.

"Ma certo che il tuo lavoro ne valga la pena."

"Perché?! Perchè l'Ordine ha bisogno di spie all'interno del Ministero?" disse brontolando.

"Si," disse piano Remus scegliendo con cura le parole. Non voleva irritarla maggiormente ma non poteva neppure mentire. "Ma anche perché è importante che persone dalla mente aperta come te continuino a lavorare al fianco dei bigotti."

Tonks sorrise ma lanciando uno sguardo all'orologio a muro disse, "Ed è anche importante che le persone dalla mente aperta come me non arrivino in ritardo a lavoro o i suddetti bigotti gli faranno la ramanzina."

Nel disincrociare le gambe Tonks urtò il tavolo con le ginocchia e la tazza si rovesciò. Allora prese la sua bacchetta magica per pulire il pasticcio ma Remus la mandò a cambiarsi mentre lui si premurava di raccogliere i resti della loro colazione.

Aveva appena finito di pulire il tutto quando Tonks tornò nella stanza. I suoi capelli erano di un rosa acceso più che mai e aveva indossato i suoi abiti da Auror sopra una camicia stropicciata e un paio di jeans. Remus le porse la sua borsa, nella quale Tonks infilò qualche pergamena, tra le quali la comunicazione con la fotografia modificata della Umbridge. Lanciò la sua borsa sulle spalle e quando Remus si abbassò per raccogliere il cestino da pic nic si avvicinò a lui sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue.

"Grazie mille per la colazione," disse lei. "Mi fermerò al numero 12 dopo il lavoro."

"Io sono di guardia."

"E' vero," disse Tonks mentre uscivano fuori e lei proteggeva la porta con alcuni sortilegi. "Ne possiamo parlare all'ora del The. Io voglio veramente terminare questo discorso."

Remus, convinto che la discussione fosse terminata, non poteva immaginare cos'altro ci fosse da dire su quell'argomento. Quello che brillava negli occhi di Tonks gli facevano temere di saperne di più,ma prima che lui potesse decifrare la sua espressione e capire cosa lo metteva in allerta.Tonks lo baciò sulla guancia. Le sue labbra era morbide e dolci e la sua mente tornò al loro scambio di battute sulla parte del corpo in cui lei preferiva essere baciata. Che fosse quella la conversazione che lei desiderava terminare?!

Piegò la testa per restituirle il gesto d'affetto ma nel momento in cui le sue labbra sfiorarono la guancia di Tonks la sua pelle morbida e liscia si trasformò in verde e verrucosa. Sconvolto vide apparire la strega cattiva del Ministero fargli l'occhiolino prima di scomparire.

Mentre si dirigeva verso il numero 12 di Grimmauld Place Remus fece del suo meglio per non pensare al fatto che in un qualche modo aveva baciato Dolores Umbridge. Sperava di non aver incubi sulle sue labbra che si posavano sulla guancia verde e disuguale. Male che andava, prese nota. quando avrebbe visto Tonks quella sera, le avrebbe fatto promettere con un Voto Infrangibile che non si sarebbe più trasformata in quella persona.

_Continua…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Seconda parte**

In generale Remus era affascinato dall'abilità innata di Tonks di cambiare aspetto secondo la sua volontà. Tuttavia trovava sconcertante che lei potesse prendere le sembianze di persone che lui conosceva, soprattutto se questo avveniva ora che stavano iniziando una relazione. Nessuna metamorfosi però poteva essere così sconvolgente come vederla mettersi il volto da anfibio della Umbridge. Dopo i mascheramenti mattutini dell'Auror, Remus fu sollevato nel vederla fare irruzione inciampando nella cucina dello scantinato del numero dodici di Grimmauld Place, somigliando ad un'altra delle sue conoscenze preferite.

Sirius da canto suo, seduto all'altro lato del tavolo apparecchiato per il the, fece l'occhiolino a sua cugina. "E' Ginny Weasley sotto un incantesimo di invecchiamento?"

"Deve essere lei," rispose Remus, "se fosse stata la nostra Metamorfomagus, avrebbe fatto cadere il portaombrelli, fatto imprecare ad alta voce e agitare la tua cara vecchia madre"

Ritrasformata in se stessa con i capelli rosa Tonks diede un leggero colpo dietro la testa di Remus "Questa è quello che più assomiglia alla Tonks che prova a sfidare Dolores Umbridge" Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia che Remus aveva allontanato per lei rivolgendogli un sorriso riconoscente ma stanco.

"Perché hai sfidato la Umbridge?" chiese Sirius masticando un biscotto "Voglio dire, a parte il fatto evidente che tutti gli studenti e i membri del corpo insegnanti di Hogwarts dovrebbero protestare contro la sua nomina a professoressa di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure."

"Glielo hai detto?" Tonks lanciò uno sguardo a Remus.

"Spero che ti stia bene."

"Va bene," rispose Tonks. "Però non lo dite ai ragazzi. Non è ancora stato reso pubblico e non voglio che temano questo trimestre."

Sirius acconsentì facendo un segno di comprensione mentre prendeva un altro biscotto. "Allora come è che i capelli rossi sono un segno di ribellione?"

"Questa mattina, quando sono arrivata a lavoro," rispose Tonks ,"la Umbridge aveva aggiunto dei punti al regolamento sul vestiario: gli impiegati del Ministero devono avere i capelli di un colore naturale, naturale escluso rosa, viola, blu, verde…"

"La Umbridge ha precisato rosa?" Remus era sbalordito di sapere che la Umbridge aveva indirizzato un punto così diretto nei riguardi di Tonks; tuttavia, dopo quello che Tonks gli aveva raccontato quella mattina, pensò che non c'era da rimanere sorpresi

"Oh si" disse Tonks a bassa voce, il disgusto permeava la sua voce"Primo colore della lista. Così ho scelto il rosso Weasley per infastidirla"

"Harry doveva già far fronte a Piton…ora anche alla Umbridge?" Le gambe della sedia di Sirius scricchiolarono quando lui si alzò bruscamente. La sua aria minacciosa indurì e cancellò i suoi tratti una volta seducenti "Che anno avrà?!"

Girò attorno al tavolo con l'evidente intenzione di lasciare la stanza ma Remus si alzò e prese il braccio del suo amico. "Non pensare nemmeno di parlare ad Harry della Umbridge." Si rammaricò di aver dato quell'informazione a Sirius, anche se il suo amico era sempre curioso di novità dal mondo esterno alla sua casa.

"Non credi che Harry debba essere avvertito?" chiese Sirius.

"L'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è che tu lo istighi contro la Umbridge ancor prima che metta piede in aula."

"Non siamo più al quinto anno," rispose Sirius liberando il braccio dalla presa di Remus. "Smetti di fare il prefetto Lunastorta."

Il voltò di Remus arrossì per la rabbia e si sforzò di non alterare la sua voce, "D'accordo Felpato,se tu smetti di fare il Malandrino."

Un espressione dolorosa attraversò lo sguardo di Sirius ma i suoi occhi si oscurarono mentre la dissimulava. Remus gli restituì il suo uno sguardo duro senza batter ciglia.

"Remus ha ragione," intervene Tonks. "Anche io detesto molto la Umbridge ma il mio rancore è personale. Non è giusto influenzare Harry."

I due maghi continuarono a guardarsi fissamente finchè Tonks prese la mano di Remus e lo tirò perché si sedesse sulla sua sedia. Sirius sospirò profondamente e le sue spalle si abbassarono. La sua postura sconfitta accentuò i suoi tratti emanciati.

"Molto bene," rispose "starò zitto, bocca cucita finchè Harry non mi scriverà da Hogwarts e mi chiederà perché non l'ho avvertito della Umbridge."

"Non mi piace quando fai così Sirius," Remus si passò le dita tra i capelli ispidi.

Sirius mentre passava il braccio tra i due per prendere uno scones disse, "Avevo pensato che tu, tra tutte le persone che conosco, Remus, non ti saresti dispiaciuto affatto di spargere un po' di veleno su Dolores Umbridge. Come se Harry non la vedrà per quello che è."

"E' che tipo di persona è?"

"Una delle persone che ti rende la vita miserabile."

Prima che Remus potesse rispondere intervenne Tonks. "Parlando di come è lei…" fece volare la sua borsa dall'ingresso al tavolo con un colpo di bacchetta e ne tirò fuori la foto della Umbridge che aveva modificato quella mattina; la porse a Sirius "Tieni, appendila nella tua stanza."

Conservando il suo modo di fare giovanile Sirius si illuminò vedendo la Umbridge come una strega verrucosa e dal volto verde. "Non avrei mai pensato che questa strega potesse sembrare ancora più brutta. Somiglia terribilmente a un rospo, no?! "

"Su approfittane," disse Tonks, "tirale le freccette e chiedi a Fred e George se possono mettere a punto un the truccato che renda la pelle di una persona verde"

"Ooh, un idea geniale" Sirius baciò la guancia di Tonks, "fai tutto quello che puoi per dar fastidio alla Umbridge e per tirare su il tuo ragazzo." Lanciò un'occhiata di traverso a Remus e aggiunse. "Lunastorta era un prefetto terribile, troppo morbido con i suoi amici." Con un sorriso nell'angolo della bocca, mise in tasca il foglio e uscì dalla cucina.

"Ricordati," gli disse Remus, "non una parola"

"Manterrò il silenzio, mamma," la voce annoiata di Sirius urlò per superare lo scricchiolio dei gradini.

Remus si lasciò andare sulla sua sedia con un sospiro, "Mi fa stancare."

"Temo di averlo incoraggiato," rispose Tonks con un debole sorriso, "mi spiace."

"No tu l'hai fatto passare da contrariato a sarcastico. Questo vuol dire che dimenticherà presto."

Tonks prese la testa tra le mani e si massaggiò le tempie come se avesse il mal di testa.

"The?" chiese Remus.

"Si," rispose Tonks, "sono un po' nervosa oggi se non lo avessi notato."

"L'ho notato," disse Remus poggiandole la mano sulla spalla mentre si alzava.

"Tutta la giornata è ruotata attorno alla Umbridge." Tonks lo seguì con lo sguardo. "La sola cosa di cui tutti parlavano era il decreto didattico e la legge che ha fatto passare."

"Ora non sei più al Ministero." Remus sorrise alla giovane Auror mentre prendeva due tazze dal tavolo. "Non sei più obbligata a sentir parlare della Umbridge oggi."

Sperava che lei comprendesse l'incitazione a cambiare soggetto ma Tonks continuò come se non avesse compreso "Certo Caramel le ha preparato una gran conferenza. Mi ha fatto star male col suo discorso sul lavoro compiuto per la società. Rincarò "avevo voglia di alzarmi e chiedere a Caramel perché parlava del suo lavoro per la società se non tutto la comunità ne traeva profitto."

Remus si irrigidì e strinse il bordo del tavolo così forte che le sue nocche divennero bianche. Silenziosamente la implorò di non continuare per la strada che supponeva lei volesse prendere.

"Non ho mai smesso di pensare a te," continuò l'Auror, "a causa di questa strega, tu non puoi trovare un lavoro…"

Ora aveva il palmo delle mani sudato. Lasciò il tavolo e le asciugò sui pantaloni. Il tessuto consunto lo mise ancora più a disaggio nell'ascoltare Tonks far riferimento alla sua disoccupazione forzata nel bel mezzo del suo discorso riguardante la sua carriera riuscita fra la gente più importante della comunità magica. "Tonks…"

"…e ora lei prende il tuo posto."

Toccò la teiera con la sua bacchetta magica e il fischio fece zittire Tonks. Tentando di far sviare la conversazione disse con cortesia forzata, "Non ti calmeresti di più se non ne parlassimo?!"

"Ho bisogno di sfogarmi," rispose Tonks. "E amerei veramente sapere come ti senti a proposito di tutto questo. Se io arrivo a sentirmi così non riesco a immaginare che effetto ti fa."

Remus riempì le loro tazze. Aggiunse della crema e due zollette di zucchero in quella di Tonks, abbastanza soddisfatto di sapere come lo prendeva senza bisogno di chiederglielo. Quella semplice attività alleviò i suoi nervi stanchi e lo aiutò a trovare una nuova prospettiva sull'argomento. Tonks non stava tentando di farlo sentire a disaggio, voleva capire come si sentiva riguardo a tutte quelle cose, era veramente adorabile il suo interessarsi a lui. Doveva solamente farle vedere che le sue preoccupazioni non erano necessarie e che lui non rimuginava sulle cose che lo infastidivano.

Tonks non parlò più se non per ringraziare Remus quando le posò d'avanti la tazza di the. I suoi occhi scuri lo studiavano mentre prendeva posto di fronte a lei. Attendeva che parlasse ma Remus si prese il suo tempo. Sorseggiò il suo the e mangiò metà del suo scones prima di parlare.

"Non posso provare del risentimento per quelle cose che sono fuori dal mio controllo."

Tonks corrugò le sopracciglia brevemente e lo scrutò con gli occhi brillanti. "Ma tu non provi dispiacere per quello che ti ha fatto?"

Con un smorfia Remus disse, "Brutto gioco di parole, Tonks assolutamente pietoso." Ma rise con lei accogliendo con piacere l'abbassarsi della tensione tra loro.

Bevvero il loro the di nuovo in silenzio, nel corso del quale Tonks studio ancora Remus. La sua espressione era seria e piena di attesa e capì che non era soddisfatta dalla risposta.

"Si," disse lentamente Remus. "Io provo risentimento per questo. Ma non è solamente la Umbridge."

"E' tutto il sacrosanto Ministero," Tonks sbattè la tazza con forza come se rovesciare il the sul tavolo potesse sottolineare la sua frustazione. "A volte mi fanno arrabiare più dei Mangiamorte! Se solo tendessero la mano ai lupimannari."

Remus sorrise, "io sono lusingato che tu sia così…" la guardò da vicino cercando nel suo vocabolario la parola giusta per descrivere il suo atteggiamento. La sua mandibola era serrata in un espressione molto determinata ma non era quello…Un sentimento più personale era nei suoi occhi. "Passionale," disse, "il tuo sostegno è molto appassionato ma ho paura che sia un po' distorto."

"Si…un po'," Tonks arrossì un pò e gli rivolse quello splendido sorriso che lo faceva sentire giovane e come se avesse veramente qualcosa da offrire ad una strega. Sperava anche che ciò significasse che lei sarebbe tornata su un argomento più leggero.

Ma il sorriso di Tonks si affievolì e la piccola ruga tra le sue sopraciglia ritornò quando lei le corrugò. "Il Ministero dovrebbe rendere disponibile la pozione antilupo a tutti i lupimannari," disse, "e si dovrebbe istruire la comunità magica sulla licantropia "Le linee preoccupate del suo volto si scavarono in una smorfia, "La Umbridge perpetua piuttosto l'ignoranza e la paura. Io non posso impedirmi di odiarla per questo."

Remus notò come Tonks stringesse l'impugnatura della sua tazza. Si sporse sul tavolo e sfiorò le sue nocche con la punta delle dita. "L'odio fa consumare molta energia." Anche se Tonks stringeva meno forte la sua tazza Remus lasciò la mano attardarsi sulla sua, "Non perdere energia con persone come la Umbridge. Tu ne hai bisogno per altre cose."

"E' grande Remus, ma non come quello che tieni dentro" Tonks ritirò la sua mano e incrociò le braccia al petto. Si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia adottando una postura che malgrado i suoi capelli color gomma da masticare la facevano sembrare alquanto intimidatoria. Non lasciava alcun dubbio sul fatto che fosse un Auror e che disponeva una forza che gli avrebbe occorso gestire.

Lo stomaco di Remus si annodò. "Perché insisti su questo?"

"Voglio conoscerti di più. Voglio sapere cosa significa questo per te."

"Ti ringrazio per il tuo interessamento," rispose. "Ma tu non puoi capire cosa significhi. Io non posso descriverlo e parlandone non faccio che rendermi più dolorose le cose."

"No." Tonks scosse la testa. "Parlare aiuta veramente. Tu semplicemente non ne sei abituato."

"Che vuoi che ti dica, Nimphadora?" Remus non riuscì più a nascondere la sua frustrazione che esplose. "Ho bisogno di metterti per iscritto il mio risentimento nei confronti della Umbridge e del Ministero della Magia. Ho dovuto lasciare un lavoro che amavo e non posso avere una famiglia…"

Si fermò. Aveva lasciato che i sentimenti prendessero il sopravvento su di lui aveva detto troppo.

Tonks era molto pallida e i suoi occhi spalancati, sorpresi, Remus fece una smorfia interiormente, pieni di compassione. Abbassò la testa, non poteva guardarla. Detestava che la gente lo guardasse cos' e lei non l'aveva mai fatto prima d'allora.

"Non credi che potrai sposarti?" le sue parole tradivano un incredulità così autentica che Remus si costrinse a guardarla di nuovo per vedere se il suo viso rispecchiasse la sua voce. La rispecchiava.

Il suo sguardo tornò sul pavimento alle sue scarpe consumate e usate. "Non ti aspettavi certo che io potessi?"

Appena si era reso conto che i suoi sentimenti per Tonks erano più che platonici, si era detto che non poteva agire in funzione di questi. Tuttavia si era talmente innamorato di lei ch esi era permesso di lasciar credere che un uscita non era che un'uscita e non un impegno a vita. Ma ovviamente Tonks aveva considerato a lungo termine. E perché non avrebbe dovuto pensarci ?Era una giovane strega intelligente e affascinante. Un marito e dei bambini erano certamente dei sogni che il futuro avrebbe realizzato.

_Continua…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Terza parte**

Completando il suo turno di guardia all'Ufficio Misteri Remus si chiese se non fosse mai stato più grato potersi smaterializzare. Era esausto: fisicamente per essere rimasto tutta la notte in piedi ma, lo era ancora più mentalmente per essere rimasto tutta la notte sveglio a pensare. Il suo giro di guardia richiedeva solo di controllare la sua zona quindi permetteva alla mente di vagare. Se solo i pensieri di Remus fossero stati capaci di vagare! Era piuttosto fissato sulla conversazione che aveva avuto con Tonks che aveva portato la loro nascente relazione ad una fine disastrosa. Non voleva niente di più in quel momento che tornare al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place il più velocemente possibile, crollare nel suo letto e dormire per mettere fine a quella tortura di rivivere il loro litigio.

Tuttavia mentre sfiorava con la sua bacchetta la porta di casa Black per toglier gli incantesimi che la chiudevano, pensò che anche se non aveva mai pensato che quella storia sarebbe durata per molto tempo non ne aveva immaginato una fine così sgradevole. Tuttavia poco importava l'angolatura dalla quale esaminava la questione non riusciva ad immaginare quello che avrebbe potuto dire altrimenti. Non aveva voluto parlare della Umbridge ma Tonks lo aveva istigato a rivelare pensieri equivoci che avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere nascosti. Beh,molto meglio porre fine adesso alla relazione, anche se in maniera acida,piuttosto che dopo essere andati troppo avanti. Le due persone implicate avrebbero sofferto per meno tempo. Lo sapeva. Perchè non poteva smettere di rimuginarci su?

Trattenne il respiro entrando e camminando sulla punta dei piedi sul pavimento scricchiolante. Il minimo rumore avrebbe fatto urlare la signora Black e lui si sentiva sufficientemente triste anche senza l'aiuto degli epiteti che gli ricordassero le ragioni per le quali non avrebbe mai dovuto pensare di poter essere felice con Tonks

Al sicuro, dopo oltrepassato il ritratto accellerò il passo verso le scale. Fu distratto da un raggio di luce che proveniva dalla porta del saloncino che era socchiusa. Il suo senso del dovere lo spinse a controllare chi c'era all'interno della stanza.

Tonks con i capelli bruni era stesa sul divano. Remus fu così sorpreso nel vederla che indietreggiò contro la porta. Il rumore provocato dall'urto fu sufficientemente forte dal far muovere l'Auror. I suoi occhi si socchiusero ma quando il suo sguardo s posò su di lui si sveglio completamente e cambiò i suoi capelli nel rosa che gli era tanto familiare.

"Perché non sei nel tuo appartamento?" chiese Remus anche se conosceva già la risposta.

"Ciao Remus," gli giunse la risposta irritata di Tonks. "Anch'io sono felice di rivederti."

Remus avanzò nella stanza e chiuse la porta per non svegliare gli altri residenti. "E' tardi sai?!"

"Vuoi dire che è mattino," Tonks ritirò le gambe contro il suo petto. "Ti aspettavo. Noi due abbiamo una discussione da terminare."

Remus riuscì in qualche modo a non gemere ad alta voce ma tuttavia non riuscì a impedirsi di stringere i pugni con forza. Non poteva lasciare perdere?!

"Sono desolata," disse Tonks. "Tu non ami rivangare i tuoi problemi. Io non lo capisco perché sono piuttosto il genere di persona che non tiene tutto dentro, ma non volevo ottenere questo. Avrei dovuto rispettarti. non avrei dovuto forzart.i"

"Grazie," rispose Remus toccato dalla sua sincerità. "Scuse accettate."

Seguì un lungo silenzio durante il quale Tonks lo osservò con l' espressione di aspettarsi qualcosa da lui.

Remus mosse nervosamente i piedi e chiese con voce roca, "Abbiamo concluso adesso?"

Con un espressione quasi di sfida Tonks disse, "Bisogna essere in due per combattere Remus."

"Io..." cominciò Remus ma si zittì. La sue mani rilassate pendevano al suo fianco. Lui le aveva dato tutta la colpa ma Tonks aveva ragione, la colpa era anche sua. Lui avrebbe voluto semplicemente sapere come.

"Tu sei stato ingiusto con me," disse Tonks. "Quando ti ho domandato a proposito del fatto di…del fatto che tu non potessi sposarti…" evitò di guardarlo e strinse le braccia intorno alle sue gambe "Tu hai pensato che parlassi di …noi." Prese un gran respiro poi lo guardò negli occhi. "Tu mi piaci molto Remus, molto," la sua voce divenne più confidente. "Ma io non penso a quello per adesso. Io non sono come Fleur Delacour che ha la sola ambizione di trovarsi un marito."

Remus si chiese se si poteva essere più stupidi. Come aveva potuto essere così pretenzioso? O così ingiusto come Tonks aveva appena detto? Attraversò a grandi passi la stanza e si sedette all'altra punta del divano.

"Sono desolato," rispose, "ho parlato con troppa emozione. Mi sono offeso quando tu, invece, non volevi ferirmi."

Con suo stupore le labbra di Tonks si stirarono in un leggero sorriso. "E' un nome appropriato per lei, non trovi?"

Il riproporsi di quell'atroce gioco di parole fece abbassare la tensione tra i due. Il sollievo invase nuovamente Remus le cose andavano nuovamente bene tra loro ma si ricordò della conclusione alla cui era arrivato prima "Io non credo di aver avuto torto dicendoti di non perdere il tuo tempo con me."

"Io non voglio smettere di frequentarti," rispose Tonks avvicinandosi a lui.

Remus si irrigidì e si appoggiò contro il bracciolo del divano per mantenere la maggior distanza possibile tra di loro "Tonks…"

"Questo non sarà mai tempo perso per me," riprese lei. "Ci teniamo molto tutti e due. Ammiro come non ti vuoi soffermare sul male che la gente ti fa. Io mi sono montata la testa oggi a forza di pensare troppo alla Umbridge."

"Immagino che ci sia un equilibrio," rispose Remus. "Io sono abituato a tenere tutto per me, e si..io penso alle cose negative." Fece una pausa ricordandosi che ad Hogwarst James e Sirius erano riusciti a spingerlo come aveva fatto Tonks quella sera, ma con dei risultati migliori, poiché con loro aveva fatto meno resistenza che con lei. Il tempo e le esperienze lo avevano cambiato. Poteva tornare ad essere quell'altro Remus Lupin un giorno? "Io parlavo di più prima."

Si attendeva che Tonks lo interrogasse sulla frase appena detta ma lei sorrise semplicemente e si avvicinò ancora di più, "Vedi?" Poggiò il braccio sul suo e la testa sulla sua spalla, "Impariamo già qualcosa l'uno dell'altro."

Anche se amava la sensazione di sentirla poggiata contro di lui Remus si girò in modo che lei fu costretta a raddrizzarsi e a guardarlo in volto. "Questo può avvenire anche se non si è innamorati, sai?!"

Tonks scosse la testa. "Non nel nostro caso."

"Perché no?"

"Perchè siamo entrambi attratti," rispose con franchezza. "Sarebbe un male sforzarsi di dimenticarsene. Ci sarebbero dei silenzi terribilmente imbarazzanti." Come per supportare la sua tesi Tonks prese la sua mano. "Noi non stiamo perdendo il nostro tempo, anche se la nostra relazione non dovesse funzionare."

Remus guardò le loro dita intrecciate mentre pensieri contradditori si facevano la guerra nella sua mente. Lui non voleva che la loro relazione fallisse. Certamente sarebbe finita un giorno, era inevitabile ma gli argomenti di Tonks sembravano logici in quel momento.

"Io non ho niente da offrirti materialmente." La mano di Remus lasciò la presa attorno alla sua ma quella di Tonks la mantenne.

"Non ti ho chiesto nulla," rispose. Per un momento studiò il suo volto con serietà, la sua fronte si corrugò come stesse tentando di risolvere un enigma. "Remus cosa credi di ottenere denigrandoti? La pietà? Perchè da me non ne avrai mai. Mi piaci per quello che sei."

"Io non voglio la tua pietà," rispose con voce burbera, ricordandosi il modo in cui lei lo aveva guardato, "tu hai pietà di me."

Le sopracciglia di Tonks si incresparono. "Cosa te lo ha fatto pensare?"

"L'ho visto nei tuoi occhi quando ti ho detto che non potrò mai costruirmi una famiglia."

"Tu non sei un abile Legilimens, vero?" ringhiò. "Se tu hai visto della pietà nei miei occhi è quella che si è riflessa quando tu hai avuto pietà di te stesso." Il suono tagliente della sua voce fece storcere Remus. Immediatamente Tonks si addolcì e strinse la sua mano. "Io sono rimasta sorpresa quando ho costatato che tu vedevi la tua vita così. Mi sono chiesta come un mago così intelligente potesse avere delle idee del genere su se stesso. E' abbastanza stupido."

"E' veramente stupido Tonks? Tutto questo mi fa sentire così…" Voleva evitare il suo sguardo ma i suoi occhi decisi e gentili restarono nei suoi, vide che ora nella sua espressione non c'era traccia di pietà. "Io mi sento meno di un uomo, debole…" continuò con dolcezza, "per questo non amo parlarne."

"Ma non devi escludere la possibilità di avere una famiglia." T onks lasciò la sua mano e sorrise avvicinando la fronte alla sua. Con tono cospiratore continuò. "Tu potrai sempre essere uno di quei maghi moderni che si occupano della casa e si prendono cura dei figli."

"Nessuno mi considererà come moderno."

"Te la cavi in cucina, sei molto ordinato e ami i bambini." Tonks contò gli argomenti sulla punta delle dita. "Non mi dire che non apprezzeresti la vita tranquilla e domestica e la continuazione dei tuoi studi."

Remus cercò di non immaginare quello che gli descriveva Tonks ma lo vedeva con una chiarezza che lo sorprese. Apprezzare era un eufemismo per quello che avrebbe provato vivendo una vita del genere. Come si aspettava provava un gran desiderio per quel tipo di vita, provò a cacciar via quel sogno che non si sarebbe mai realizzato ma si rese conto che non ci riusciva.

"Tu fai sembrare tutto fattibile," disse Remus

"E' fattibile." Il sorriso di Tonks si allargò.

"Portrebbe essere," rispose con calma Remus. "Ma questo non cambia il fatto che una volta al mese mi trasformo in una Creatura Oscura."

"Una volta al mese e fin'ora la tua ragazza l'ha affrontata bene."

In verità Tonks non aveva precisamente affrontato le sue trasformazioni. Non c'erano state lune piene da quando aveva iniziato ad uscire insieme. Prima che la loro relazione divenisse romantica, aveva acconsentito alla sua richiesta di non essere in casa in quei momenti, come la maggior parte dei membri dell'Ordine. Per il momento tuttavia Remus non si era preoccupato dei dettagli. Tonks si era definita come la sua ragazza. Gli sembrò molto strano avere una relazione intima con una strega ma nonostante tutto sorrise.

"Tu l'affronti molto bene" rispose portando la mano di Tonks alle sue labbra "ma non è come vivere con un licantropo."

"In quel caso avremo certamente dei problemi," disse Tonks. "Tu penserai che sono troppo disordinata o che i miei gusti musicali son insopportabili per le tue orecchie" Sorrise apertamente mentre mostrava con un gesto la maglietta delle Sorelle Stravagarie, ritornò subito seria. "Coppie si separano ogni giorno e raramente la licantropia è il problema"

Remus avrebbe potuto ribattere su quell'argomento fino a perdere la voce e lo stesso sul ruolo della disponibilità economica nei problemi di coppia ma sapeva che Tonks non avrebbe ascoltato nulla. E non aveva particolarmente voglia di affrontare l'argomento. Il punto di vista di Tonks era molto sensato. Lei voleva stare con lui e lui lo voleva immensamente. Ma c'era un punto che voleva assolutamente rendere chiaro.

"Sei certa di voler continuare questa relazione senza la promessa di…qualcosa di più?" chiese Remus. "Perché io non posso assicurarti nulla per il futuro, Tonks. Io posso vivere solo un giorno alla volta."

"E' il solo modo di vivere Remus, Soprattutto in momenti come questi. Ma è bello sognare, volere.."

Remus le accarezzò la guancia con la punta delle dita. "Cosa sogni?"

Si drizzò per recuperare la sua bacchetta dal tavolino. L'agitò pigramente in direzione della porta e disse. "Accio memo."

Un momento dopo un foglio di pergamena scivolò sotto la porta e volò nella mano di Tonks. La Umbridge non era più solamente una caricature di strega ma era ormai piena di fori. Sirius doveva aver seguito il suggerimento di Tonks e l'aveva usato come bersaglio per le freccette.

"Io sogno che Dolores Umbridge diventi verde," rispose Tonks

Mentre ridevano Remus passò il braccio intorno alle sue spalle e l'attirò vicino a lui. Passarono alcuni minuti di piacevole silenzio durante il quale Remus si meravigliò della forma perfetta di Tonks per accoccolarsi nell'incavo del suo braccio. Era alta giusto per poter appoggiare la testa contro la sua.

"Io spero per te che tu possa tornare a insegnare un giorno," aggiunse infine.

Qualcosa dentro Remus, qualcosa che ignorava di avere, si distrusse. Tonks aveva dei sogni per lui. Non perché provasse pietà ma semplicemente perché lui era importante per lei. Lo sosteneva senza farlo sentire debole. In effetti non si era sentito così forte da…non riuscì a ricordarsi da quando.

Anche mentre faceva sue queste nuove sensazioni Remus si accorse che Tonks non aveva rivelato nessuno dei suoi sogni personali. Mentre una parte di lui sperava follemente che lei non avesse detto nulla perché quello faceva parte delle cose che lei voleva, si ritrovò a credere a quello che lei aveva detto prima: in quel momento lei non pensava a lui in quel modo. La sua autostima non si era gonfiata a tal punto da credere che una cosa del genere si potesse raggiungere. Ad ogni modo non era il caso di farle vedere fino a che punto lo aveva profondamente colpito.

Tolse il braccio per poggiarlo sulla spalliera del divano e si girò verso di lei con espressione scherzosa. "Come mai il posto di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure tornerà libero? La Umbridge si dimetterà quando la sua faccia diventerà verde?"

"Naturalmente," rispose Tonks, "stonerebbe tremendamente con il suo cardigan rosa."

"Forse tu potresti fare da supplente mentre io lotterò per i diritti dei lupimannari presso il Ministero. Tu sei un Auror dopotutto. Perfettamente qualificata."

Il voltò di Tonks si stirò in una smorfia, "Inciamperei sulla cattedra e perderei il rispetto degli studenti dal primo momento di lezione. Inoltre i miei capelli non sono proprio da professoressa."

"Silente non è molto esigente riguardo ai capelli. Se no non avrebbe mai lasciato Severus tenere quei capelli untuosicci."

Quando smisero di ridere Tonks chiese sbadigliando, "Sai cosa sogno ora?"

Lo sbadiglio era contagioso. Coprendosi la bocca Remus chiese, "Di dormire?" Realizzò che il sole aveva iniziato a sorgere, la luce smorzata iniziava a filtrare tra le tende di pizzo ingiallite. Arthur e Molly si sarebbero alzati presto e i membri dell'Ordine sarebbero arrivati per prendere gli ordini del giorno. Tonks doveva lavorare.

"Non di dormire," Tonks passò le braccia intorno al collo di Remus e si avvicinò tanto che i loro nasi si toccarono. "Io sogno che tu mi baci fino a farmi dimenticare questa discussione. E potrebbe essere che tu mi possa aiutare a decidere se preferisco farmi baciare sulle labbra, sul collo o dietro le orecchie."

Remus non ebbe bisogno di essere incitato maggiormente per chinarsi su di lei e realizzare questo particolare sogno di Tonks. Ma si bloccò proprio mentre le sue labbra le sfioravano la guancia. "Promettimi di non trasformarti nella Umbridge nel momento in cui ti bacerò."


End file.
